Alone, Confused and Happy?
by Poison Gaze
Summary: Serena, at fifteen and living with her cold Aunt and Uncle, is suddenly sent to the Afontain boarding school in Venice. Feeling like her world has spun out of control, she tries to find a safe place. With very unexpected results.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of Sailor moon.

Prolog

Serena felt a light tug on her skirt and looked down to find Katerina, staring up at her with mournful eyes. " You weaving now Seweena?" she asked in a quiet voice. Serena felt a much stronger tug at her heartstrings as she knelt down to be at eye level with the little girl. "Yes Kat I am" she answered. Her heart constricted as a lonely tear trailed down Kat's face, igniting an answering tear in her own eye.

They had become such a large part of each other's worlds since Serena had come to stay alittle over three years ago. She saw them both, as they were then, Kat barely five months old with bright laughing eyes staring up at the thirteen year old, tear-stained Serena. Nothing has changed in essentials she thought. Kat, though taller and now able to speak her thoughts, was still the brightest part…no the _only_ bright part of Serena's life, and here she was leaving her.

She was suddenly seized by the strong conviction that no boarding school could possibly be worth leaving her Kat behind, before her more reasonable side once more took over. This is what Mama wanted for me, and here I am, why would I back out now? "Because Kat" screamed the other part 'Because Kat what? They're going to get her a governess she'll want for nothing, she doesn't need me". "But you need her" snapped the other part with an air of finality. Serena's eyes began to tear again as she looked down at the little girl still clutching her hand, knowing it was true. She did need Kat. Kat was her mainstay, her reason for getting up in the morning, and in Serena's opinion, the last living example that humanity hadn't gone completely to the dogs. "Well you'll just have to learn to live for something else." She told herself.

Then the footman was in front of her saying in that haughty tone "Lady Depardeu we are ready to depart." With tears threatening to spill out her eyes Serena bent down and crushed Kat to her chest before planting a final kiss in her mess of dark curls and whispering "I love you" She steeled her heart and swept out the door before she could convince herself not to. Outside, Mrs. Bates the housekeeper stood settling up with the coachman over her fare. After the footman gave her a hand in she turned back to the house and saw that Katerina had stumbled out onto he steps after her. Now she stood there, her small hand in Mrs. Bates large one, and tears in her solemn grey eyes. "Good bye Kat" Serena called "I'll write…. Oh I promise I'll write" She was thankful when the carriage pulled away so Kat couldn't see the torrent of tears running down her face. She didn't want Kat to see her cry.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alone, confused and happy?

Serena sat up. Her head ached and she felt as though she hadn't had a good nights sleep in days. Come to think of it that was probably true, for days she'd been plagued by nightmares concerning Kat. In her dreams something was always happening to Kat, something bad, that she knew she could have prevented if only she'd been there. Upon waking, she always shook the dreams off, pushed them out of her mind. 'Lord and Lady Depardeu may not be the most affectionate of parents but they would never let anything happen to her' she consoled herself, praying this to be true. Then, when they boarded the ship she had no energy left, even for thoughts of her beloved Kat. Serena discovered she was prone to seasickness, extreme seasickness, and spent the entire voyage below decks drifting in and out of consciousness. Consequently, on their return to land, when they disembarked in France, Serena was too sick to move.

"It's really a shame dear that you don't have more luggage, most of the girls at Afontain will probably have at least three trunks and you only have two.",

came the shrill, chattering voice across from Serena. Serena ignored Dame Habitha and continued to stare out the window at the scenery as they jolted past. But apparently her lack of interest had no affect whatsoever on the woman, who continued to talk as though she was avidly following her every word. "Such a pity, such a pity" she shrilled until her head fell forward onto her chest and loud snores began to emanate.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, for, despite the snoring, Dame Habitha was much easier to tolerate when asleep. She stared at the countryside as it passed. She sighed; her entire body ached from being constantly rattled by the merciless carriage, and she was hungry, oh so hungry, even though it had been days since they left the ship her stomach had not settled down sufficiently for her to eat much of anything

She glanced across at her sleeping companion. When Dame Habitha had met her in London and informed Serena that she would be traveling with her to Venice at her Uncle's request. Serena had been thrilled. To be a young woman traveling alone in England was frowned upon, but in another country it was absolutely unacceptable. But now, although she was gratified that her Uncle hadn't forgotten, she did wish that he could have shown alittle more taste in the choice. Smiling slightly as the woman made a rather loud 'snargl', Serena allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well…..

She awoke as the carriage came to a rather abrupt halt, and Dame Habitha gave a very unladylike squawk as she fell forward off the seat. After setting her to rights, Serena slipped out of the carriage for a breath of fresh air, only to find herself in the middle of a congested square, people bustling on every side and vendors shouting unintelligible things from behind their stalls. Amidst the throng of humanity such as she had never before seen Serena began to feel for the first time, just how different this was going to be from what she was used to. Hurrying towards the driver, she addressed him

"Sir, Where are we?"

"Mademoiselle we are in Milan in the Piazza Duomo!"

Serena started, 'so soon? Why I hadn't expected that we would arrive until the day after tomorrow! I must wake Dame Habitha'

And within moments of doing so, they were standing in the middle of the square with two trunks and innumerable bags, watching him drive away.

"Well" huffed Dame Habitha "This is a fine state of affairs, you and I, stuck here, and without the slightest idea of what to do, between us! Well come on dearie there must be someone who can help us find transportation." And with that she began to push her way through the crowd.

Later, as the rumbling of the coach was starting to lull her to sleep, Serena mused on how thankful she was that Dame Habitha had been there. The woman had worked tirelessly to get what she wanted and had not given up until they were once more firmly ensconced in a carriage, traveling toward Venice.

'Venice,' Serena thought, 'and Afontain, it won't be long now and I'll be truly alone'

Days later, after many less than comfortable nights they reached the Adriatic coast and boarded the ferry that was to take them across to the city.

Now, standing on the steps of the imposing building that was to be her home for the next three years, Serena shivered 'what a cold and uninviting place! How will I stand it? But she steeled herself for the worst and followed Dame Habitha into the great hall.

* * *

Yes I know another short one. My apologies, they will get longer.I'm sorry for all this preamble but I felt it necessary to…."set the stage" so to speak. I'm playing around a bit with different storytelling techniques and may have a few chapters in first person narration once Darien comes on the scene.(wait for it) So I hope you enjoyed this despite its imperfections. Until next time…… 


End file.
